Ron Jeremy
miniatur|upright|Ron Jeremy (2009) Ron Jeremy (* 12. März 1953 in Flushing im Bezirk Queens, New York; eigentlich Ronald Jeremy Hyatt) ist ein US-amerikanischer Pornodarsteller. Leben und Karriere Jeremy ist Sohn einer jüdischen Familie. Vor seiner Pornokarriere studierte er Theaterwissenschaft und trat als Schauspieler auf. Für kurze Zeit arbeitete er als Lehrer für Lernbehinderte, entschloss sich aber in den 1970ern nach Amateurfotos für die Playgirl, in der gerade entstehenden New Yorker Pornoszene mitzumischen. Mitte der 1970er bis Mitte der 1980er, während der sogenannten „Goldenen Ära“ der Pornos, war die Produktion solcher Filme noch eher auf das Kino als auf den Videomarkt zugeschnitten – und illegal. Er wurde zweimal deswegen verhaftet und entging 1988 einer längeren Gefängnisstrafe nur durch ein Urteil des Obersten Gerichtshofs. Er trägt den Spitznamen „Hedgehog“ (Igel) aufgrund seiner starken Körperbehaarung. Gerüchten zufolge soll auch sein Übergewicht ein Grund für diese Namensgebung sein, was allerdings dementiert werden kann, da er damals in körperlicher Bestform war. Seine Fähigkeit, sich selbst oral zu befriedigen, wurde erst Jahre nach der Spitznamensfindung publik. Er hält mit 1.750 Filmen den Guinness-Rekord für die Größte Anzahl Auftritte in pornografischen Filmen. Bei etwa 100 Filmen hat er auch selbst Regie geführt. Ron Jeremy behauptet von sich selbst, mit über 4.000 Frauen geschlafen zu haben. Auch in einigen nicht-pornografischen Filmen wie Spun, Studio 54, Ronin, Der blutige Pfad Gottes, Orgazmo und Killing Zoe spielte er Nebenrollen. Er trat unter mehreren Pseudonymen auf, darunter Bill Blackman, Lolita Brooklyn, David Elliot, Ron Gerimiah, Ron Hedge, Ron Hiatt, Ron Jeremy Hyatt, Ronald Hyatt, Ron Hyatt, Ron Hywatt, Lulu Latouche, Nicholas Pera, Nicolas Pera, Norm L. Pera, Norm Prestissimo und Ron Prestissimo. 2001 entstand Porn Star: The Legend of Ron Jeremy, ein Dokumentarfilm über sein Leben. In den Musikvideos zu den Songs The Plot To Bomb The Panhandle von A Day to Remember und Date Rape der Band Sublime hatte er ebenso einen Auftritt wie im Film Crank 2: High Voltage. Filmografie (Auszug) * 1989: Dead Bang – Kurzer Prozess * 1994: Killing Zoe * 1994: The Chase * 1997: Wallace * 1997: Orgazmo * 1998: Ronin * 1998: Studio 54 * 1999: Detroit Rock City * 1999: Der blutige Pfad Gottes * 1999: Terror Firmer * 2000: Reindeer Games * 2000: Nash Bridges * 2002: Die Regeln des Spiels * 2003: Just Shoot Me – Redaktion durchgeknipst * 2006: Poultrygeist: Night of the Chicken Dead * 2007: Not The Bradys XXX * 2008: Porn Horror Movie * 2009: Crank 2 Auszeichnungen * 1983: AFAA Award als Best Supporting Actor for Suzie Superstar * 1984: AFAA Award als Best Supporting Actor for All the way in * 1986: AVN Award als Best Supporting Actor for Candy Stripers II * 1991: AVN Award als Best Supporting Actor – Video for Playin' dirty * 2006: F.A.M.E. Award für Favorite Adult Actor * 2006: XRCO Award als Mainstream Adult Media Favorite Literatur * Timothy Greenfield-Sanders: XXX. 30 Porno-Stars im Porträt. Heyne, München 2006, ISBN 3-453-67515-0 * Michael Grecco: Naked Ambition. An R Rated Look at an X Rated Industry. Rock Out Books, 2007, ISBN 0-9793314-0-4 * Ron Jeremy: Ein Mann und viertausend Frauen. Die Autobiographie des größten Pornostars aller Zeiten. Schwarzkopf & Schwarzkopf, Berlin 2007, ISBN 978-3-89602-804-4 Weblinks * * * Ron Jeremy Autobiografie: Ein Mann und viertausend Frauen * Artikel in der Netzeitung Kategorie:Pornodarsteller Kategorie:Träger des AVN Award Kategorie:Träger des XRCO Award Kategorie:Pseudonym Kategorie:Person (New York City) Kategorie:Rekordhalter Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Geboren 1953 Kategorie:Mann